sarovalefandomcom-20200213-history
Galewind's Black smithing
An open air thatch roofed hut where Munrik Dalewind hammers out pieces of raw ore into beautiful artisan quality weaponry and armor. Munrik was once a "Blastman", one of the more brave positions to work on a mining operation. He worked for Runehammer at his Mitheral mines in the hills between Nirewin and Mystok. Goods For Sale *'Dagger, Hollow Pommel' 20gp **The handle of this dagger is actually a secret carrying case. On most of these daggers, the pommel’s bottom portion screws off to reveal the handle’s hollow centre, though on some (particularly those created in areas where this dagger is common) the blade actually twists off. Hollow pommel daggers often carry messages, narcotics, thieves’ tools and other small, light items. Detecting the secret compartment requires a successful Search check (DC 15, DC 20 for daggers with removable blades). If the searcher is familiar with this type of weapon, and specifically looks for the compartment, he gains a +5 competence bonus to his check. Dagger, Hollow Pommel: Tiny Simple Weapon; Dmg 1d4; Critical x2; Range 10 ft.; 3 lb.; Piercing. *'Masterwork Falchion' 280gp *'Masterwork Scimitar' 267gp *'Gauntlets, Edged' 15 gp **Blades are placed along the back of the gauntlet to allow the character to slash an opponent with a backhanded swipe. An opponent cannot use a disarm action to disarm a character’s edged gauntlets. The cost and weight given are for a single gauntlet. An attack with an edged gauntlet is considered an armed attack. Gauntlet, Edged: Tiny Simple Weapon;Dmg 1d4; Critical 19-20/x2; Range –; 5 lb.; Slashing. *'Gauntlet, Teethed'20 gp; **These gauntlets are meant to catch an opponent’s blade and help in disarming him. An opponent cannot use a disarm action to disarm a character’s teethed gauntlets. The cost and weight given are for a single gauntlet. An attack with a teethed gauntlet is considered an armed attack. With a teethed gauntlet you get a +4 bonus on your opposed attack roll when attempting to disarm an enemy. Any time an opponent deals critical damage to a teethed gauntlet it loses some of its teeth and the bonus to disarm rolls is permanently reduced by -1. Gauntlet, Teethed : Tiny Simple Weapon; Dmg 1d4; Critical x2; Range –; 4 lb.; Bludgeoning and Piercing. *'Armour Blades' 100 gp(Per set of blades) **Leave it to dwarves to take the humble armour spike to a higher level of deadly efficiency. These blades sprout from the elbows, knees, forearms, shoulders or any other surface a dwarf could use for striking out at an enemy. Sliding on hinged rails, these blades are normally retracted flat against the armour but those who are proficient in their use can snap the blades out for quick use. Note that purchasing this weapon actually indicates the attachment of numerous blades to a suit of armour, welding them permanently into place. Armour Blades: Small Martial Weapon;; Dmg 1d6; Critical x3; Range –; 10 lb.; Slashing. Note:These will have to be augmented on to your armor which can take anywhere between 2-4 days. *'Masterwork Greatsword (With Quickdraw Scabbard.)' 415gp **A spring latch, invented by Orsik Runehammer himself, can be flipped open with your thumb releases the sword which is held under pressure by a spring mechanism. This allows the sword to sort of 'pop' out of the scabbard and into your hand. This makes drawing your sword a FREE ACTION but gives you a -1 for the round if you have not yet attacked. *'Widowmaker'45gp **A widowmaker is a huge, double-bladed axe crafted primarily by humanoids such as hobgoblins. The top portion of each axe blade is extended and barbed, allowing the widowmaker to be used as a piercing weapon, dealing 1d8 points of damage. Widowmaker: Large Martial Weapon; Dmg 1d12 or 1d8; Critical 19-20/x3; Range –; 25 lb.; Slashing or Piercing. *'War Fork'100gp **The war fork is a short polearm with two broad, parallel sword blades affixed to the end. These blades can be used for stabbing, or they can be swung like an axe. If readied against charging opponents, it deals double damage. War Fork: Large Martial Weapon; Dmg 1d12; Critical 19-20/x2; Range –; 15 lb.; Piercing/Slashing.